Один День
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: Все они оставляли его на обочине. А теперь Роуз.


Ниженаписанный отрывок из песни Vast - One More Day

_I was wrong, _

_Now I'll never see your face anymore. _

_Oh My Love, _

_I'd do anything for one more day with you, _

_I'd give anything for one more day with you_.

Ее глаза были скрыты под тенью сомкнутых век. Ресницы порой вздрагивали, напоминая ему о том, что молодая женщина, покоившаяся в его объятьях, все еще жива, все еще рядом с ним. Ее тело на какое-то мгновение напряглось, и он готов был к очередному приступу ярости, но, когда ее тонкие пальцы слепо отыскали его ладонь, крепко сжав ее, напряжение начало постепенно спадать, сменяясь слабостью.

Ее кожа была мертвенно-бледного цвета, губы сухи и похожи на рваные обои, искусанные из-за попыток сдержать рвущиеся крики от резкой боли, пронизывающей все ее тело, под когда-то яркими и блестящими глазами, полными озорства, теперь залегли темные круги от усталости и изможденности. Темные прядки прилипли к ее влажному лбу, поэтому он аккуратно и бережно, боясь причинить боль своим прикосновением, убрал их. Под его пальцами ее кожа пылала и была липкой от пота.

Деймон пытался не задумываться, сколько времени потребуется для того, чтобы яд окончательно разрушил Роуз изнутри, уничтожая ее организм, отнимая последние частички ясного рассудка. Забирая ее у него.

**~DR~**

-С тобой все будет в порядке.

-Деймон…

-Ты не умрешь, - он обрывает ее, не давая закончить ту фразу, которую он просто не хочет, не может услышать сейчас. Ее губы дрожат, пытаясь изогнуться хотя бы в подобии улыбки, но старания так и не увенчались особым успехом, но и этого даже была достаточно для него. – Держи, - он протягивает ей стакан, только наполовину заполненный алой густой жидкостью, и не отпускает до того момента, пока не удостоверился, что ее пальцы плотно обхватывают и удерживают сосуд, - это все временно Роуз, я обещаю.

-Черт, Деймон, - он не может проигнорировать тот факт, что она с трудом проглотила кровь и даже поморщилась, - не будь столь сентиментальным. Рано или поздно, - она пожимает плечами, рассматривая старшего Сальваторе сквозь опустевший стакан, - это все равно должно произойти. Со мной, с тобой, с кем-то еще. Этот факт приближает меня к моей человечности. Я уязвима, разве это не прекрасно? – она видит в его глазах недоверие и непониманием, но Деймон плотно сжимает губы, избегая каких-либо комментариев. – Все умирают, ты знаешь это как никто другой. Я собиралась умереть от старости, окруженная своей семьей. Таков был план.

-Это ничего, мать твою, не объясняет.

-Пойми, это куда лучше, чем жить, ощущая себя окончательно мертвой, - это смирение в ее голосе абсолютно его не устраивает. Теперь, казалось, только он один продолжает борьбу с неминуемым. – Эй, - она касается ладонью его плеча, заставляя Деймона вновь посмотреть на нее, - даже не думай об этом, это не твоя вина. Это просто случай, ничего более. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что эти дни, когда я была здесь, я ни за что не променяла бы на что-то другое. Я здесь, я все еще здесь, - и как она только может еще улыбаться? Сквозь всю эту боль, всю эту несправедливость и отвратительные выходки судьбы она просто продолжает улыбаться все так же искренне, будто ничего и не произошло.

-Роуз.. – он улавливает тихий стон, сорвавшийся с ее губ, когда она пытается приподняться на локтях, но после оставляет эту идею.

-Ты можешь обнять меня?

-Конечно, - без малейших колебаний Деймон притягивает ее к себе и слышит шепот благодарности в ответ. От этого что-то неприятно стало раздирать его грудь изнутри. Что это?

**~DR~**

Он пытается удержать ее на месте, схватив ее за запястья и прижимая к кровати, вдавливая ее тело в матрас. Роуз выгибается дугой, пытаясь вырваться из его цепких рук, ибо ей казалось, что она все-таки может убежать от пылающей боли, если только высвободиться. Ее попытки отпихнуть Сальваторе ногами, упираясь коленями в его грудь, не увенчались успехом, ибо, изловчившись, он смог накрыть ее тело своим, тем самым не давая ей совершать резких телодвижений.

-Боже, Деймон, прекрати это! – ее голос срывается от частых криков, которые она просто не в состоянии удержать в глотке. – Заставь это уйти, пожалуйста! Я прошу тебя! Мне больно! Очень-очень больно! – очередной крик раненного зверя раскатывается по поместью, слова, которые он просто не может разобрать. Слезы скатываются по щекам Роуз, теряясь где-то в ее волос или утопая в подушках. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста! – очередная волна пронизывающей боли накрывает ее, заставляя тело изгибаться под невозможными для просто человека углами.

Он мог только ждать, когда вспышки становились менее ослепляющими, и прижимал ее ослабевшее тело как можно ближе к себе, нежно проводя рукой по ее лицу, плечам, вырисовывая замысловатые узоры на ее спине, искренне надеясь, что эти жесты действуют на нее успокаивающее. Тело Роуз содрогнулось еще несколько раз перед тем, как окончательно обмякнуть на его руках.

-Шшшш, все будет хорошо, - Сальваторе прикасается губами к ее макушке, прикрывая глаза, вдыхая ее запах. Она все еще пахла пачули и сандаловым деревом, среди которых улавливалась слабая нотка индийской туберозы.

-Я устала, я так устала…

**~DR~ **

Обманчивое чувство умиротворенности повисло в воздухе, предоставляя им общее мгновение, которое они могут разделить сейчас только друг с другом. Он ощущал всю эту поедающую и разрушающую боль, что, несомненно, смущало его. Но еще хуже становилось после ее слов о том, как он мил с ней, как добр и аккуратен. Это он должен сейчас лежать в постели, испытывая нестерпимую боль, которую причинял тот жуткий монстр, раздирающий плоть к свободе, ощущать, как его организм погибает, как от него не остается ровным счетом ничего. Это он, только он.. И где же ваша хваленая Фемида, когда она так нужна?

-Знаешь, - ее указательный палец вырисовывает линию его челюсти, - это было бы так легко по-настоящему влюбиться в тебя, если только позволить себе такую слабость. Но, - это была самая грустная улыбка, которую он видел за свою жизнь и то, что было после обращения, - то, как ты смотришь на нее…Ни одни силы не смогут тебя заставить смотреть так на другую женщину. Она нужна тебе, чтобы, если не исправить, то хотя бы помочь тебе. С ней у тебя есть цель, ради которой ты будешь бороться, бороться, сжимая кулаки, стискивая зубы, с ней ты будешь стремиться к тому, чего по-настоящему желаешь. До конца. Всегда. – Кончик ее пальца очерчивает его нижнюю губу. – Жаль, что она еще не знает этого, - речь Роуз резко обрывается, она поднимает взгляд к его глазам. – Подожди минутку, да ты ведь..

-Роуз..

-Деймон..

-Хватит! – Только не с ней и не сейчас затрагивать такие темы, которые он и сам лишний раз старался обходить стороной. – Извини, - его глаза теплеют, становясь на порядок светлее, - просто я…

-Просто сказала то, что ты не можешь. Все в порядке, - нет, далеко не в порядке. Она залезла к нему в душу.

**~DR~**

Ее глаза вновь полны жизни, они, кажется, даже светились, а улыбка полна того безмятежного и по-детски наивного озорства. Боль ушла, не оставив ни единого следа за собой. Это было идеально, чтобы быть реальностью.

-Раз.

Ее голос, в котором переливаются звонкие нотки смеха, еще долгое время эхом раздается в его голове, но это был самый умиротворяющий и сладкий звук, который только можно было услышать.

-Два.

Делает едва заметный маленький шаг назад, не сводя с него своих ярких глаз, но этого движения уже достаточно, чтобы она окончательно покинула его.

**~DR~ **

Своей кожей он ощущал прохладу смерти – отвратительно болезненно.

Все всегда покидали его. Никто никогда не оставался с ним. Любящая мать, отец, стремящийся воспитать в нем настоящего мужчину, брат, который вроде бы и рядом, но все равно находился на другом берегу, Кэтрин, первая посягнувшая на горячее юношеское сердце, Елена, растревожившая его покалеченную временем душу. Все они оставляли его на обочине. А теперь Роуз.

Воспоминания – единственное, что она оставила после себя. Лишь греющие его сердце картинки в голове. Возможно, она являлась именно тем человеком, который принадлежал ему пускай даже эти ничтожные мгновения. И большего, лучшего ему уже не нужно.

А в комнате все еще можно было ощутить невесомые нотки индийской туберозы.


End file.
